Vota por mi
by romy-jonas MoyashiNeko
Summary: Nick Jonas y su novia Grace Gold entran en una competencia por la presidencia de la escuela ¿Esto afectara en algo su relacion? ¿Y la de sus hermanos con Holly y Mora las mejores amigas de Grace?


**-Hola amor. Llego Joe caminando por el pasillo**

**-Hola. Sonreí**

**-¿Cómo te fue en historia?**

**-Buf... creo que Kevin tendra que volverme a explicar...**

**-bueno, yo te ayudo en matematicas**

**-¿cuánto es h+j?**

**-Ahorita te explico. Acerco sus labios**

**-Señor Jonas, alejese de la señorita Sakurata**

**Sakurada -___-U**

**-Si señor. Recargó la espalda a los casilleros**

**-¡Oigan chicos! Llegaron Nick y Grace de diferentes lados**

**-¿Qué paso?**

**-¡Me postule para presidente! Dijeron a coro**

**-¡¿Te postulaste para presidente?! Se preguntaron el uno al otro**

**-Pz... felicidades Dije**

**-Si, seguro seran un o una, buen o buena, presidente o presidenta n.n Dijo Joe**

**-Si, no hay que dejar que esto nos cambie. Rodeó la cintura de Grace Nick**

**-Si, pero que haras cuando gane?**

**-JA, diras que haras tu cuando YO gane...**

**-¡¿Disculpa?!**

**-Si, no te molestaras o si?**

**-NO PORK YO TE GANARE!**

**-YA LO VEREMOS!**

**-Holly, necesito tu ayuda!**

**-P-Pero yo. Me jalo del brazo**

**-Joe tienes k ayudarme!**

**-Y-Yo no...**

**Lo jalo del brazo**

**mientras nos jalaban extendiamos desesperadamente las manos el uno al otro como tratando de alcanzarnos**

***Cuartel de Grace***

**-Ya termine con los cartele. Caminé con las pancartas a la mesa llena de material**

**-Y yo con los volantes**

**-¿Puedo ir a ver a Joe/Kevin?. Preguntamos**

**-¡NO! Gritó Grace. ¡Ellos estan con el enemigo y buscaran detalles para dañar mi imagen!**

**-Él es tu novio... ya los sabe ¬¬ Dije**

**-¡Rayos!¡Es bueno! ¡pro io tmb se cosas de él!**

**-¿No cres que estan llebando esto demasiado lejos? Dijo Mora**

**-¡NO!¡Ahora hay que trabajar! ¡somos el dream team~!**

**¡Si, señora! Sonreimos y corrimos a seguir con las cosas**

***Cuartel de Nick***

**-Bueno, solo hay que hacer 9000 mas. Indicó nick mirando la tabla de organizador que tenia en las manos**

**-Estas loco... voy a llamar a Holly. Tomó el celular pero antes de poder marcar el primer digito nick se lo arrevato. ¡OYE!**

**-¡Ella esta con la competencia!**

**-¿Hablas de tu novia? ¬¬ le dijo kevin**

**-En este momento es la competencia, asi que a trabajar caballeros**

**-¿Puedo ir a ver a Mor-**

**Lo fulmino con la mirada antes que terminara la pregunta**

**-okei okei no.. a trabajar...**

**-son los mejores ^^**

**El día siguiente llegamos a clases como 2 horas antes en 2 grupos **

**Grace se encargó de ir por nosotras para k Joe y Kevin no pudieran**

**i ayudaramos a poner todo**

**faltaba como una hora y yo ponia posters**

**entonces me encontre a joe haciendo lo mismo**

**-Hola. Sonreí pegando un poster**

**-Hola. Sonrío. ¿Como les va?**

**-Muy bien, Grace nos hace trabajar como esclavas pero creo que podria ganar**

**-No creo. Rió**

**-¿Disculpa?. Voltee a verlo**

**-Bueno, es obvio que Nick va a ganar**

**-¡Ja! claro que no, Grace tiene mejors ideas. Comenzé a molestarme**

**-¡Cómo cual? Se puso frente a mi molesto y desafiante**

**-Como que cierres la boca**

**-¿Ah si? pues nick tiene ideas mejores, como que dejes de ser tan torpe y estúpida**

**-Tienes retraso mental si cres que nick le ganara a Grace**

**-¿Me estas llamando retrasado?**

**-¿Me estas llamando estúpida?**

**-Hola chicos. Saludó Lily, la otra candidata k tmb pegaba posters**

[

**-Preparate a perder**

**-Llamame cuando te rindas. Le mandé un beso en el aire**

**-No me compraras con eso. Puso un dedo sobre mis labios. tu te desesperaras en menos de dos días sin mis besos**

**-¿Alguna vez notaras lo vanidoso que eres?. Mordí su dedo**

**-¡AU!**

**-Nos vemos en la campaña perdedor. Lo mire fijamente esperando intimidarlo**

**-¿Cuando las venzamos? ahi estare**

**Nos dimos la espalda i nos fuimos como caminan en un tiroteo del lejano oeste**

** Lily**

**-Creo que estan llebando esto demasiado lejos... Le dijo Mora a Kevin mientras tomaban cosas de la barra de la cafeteria**

**Estabamos en 2 mesas, Grace y yo y Joe y Nick, mirandonos con oooodio los unos a los otros, normalmente los 6 ocupariamos una mesa felices**

**-Talvez... aunk es una tonteria---**

**-Exacto**

**-Si, porque es obvio que nick va a ganar**

**-¿Perdón?**

**-Pz... tiene mas carisma i mejores ideas...**

**-Pz Grace es linda, lista y divertida, ella le ganaría a nick 1000**

**veces**

**-No te hagas ilusiones. Rió. ¿no serías tan estupida o si?**

**-Eres un tarado. Lo abofeteó**

**Entonces puso cara de indignado, tomó el pastel de chocolate de su palto i o embarro el la blusa de Mora**

**Ella puso la misma cara, tomó su malteada, le quitó la tapa y la vacio en la cabeza de Kevin**

**Ambas mesas corrimos a apoyar a nuestros contendientes**

**-¿Cómo te atreves?- Grité**

**Entonces Joe me lanzó su gatorade naranja en toda la blusa i la caraa**

**-Perdon, pense que querrias refrescarte. Sonrio maliciosamente**

**Tomé la lassaña y la embarre en su playera blanca**

**-Perdon, pensé que querias color en tu playera. Imité sus sonrisa**

**-¡Mira lo que haz echo, Grace! Regañó Nick**

**-¡¿Yo?! Tomo el jugo de tomate y se lo lanzó en la cara/camiseta ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!**

**-¡Estas loca! Le lanzó la pasta con salsa que quedo en su cabello**

**-¡GUERRA DE COMIDA! Gritó alguien y la comida empezo a volar por el lugar**

**Entonces salimos cada grupo con la frente en alto por una puerta diferente**

**-Vota x Grace**

**-Vota x Nick**

**Nos miramos intercambiando miradas de PERDERAS**

**En eso llego Grace**

**-¡Chicas, la encuesta ya salío!**

**-¡Sugoi! Sonreí**

**-¿Como vamos? Pegunto Mora**

**-Nick y yo empatados 40 a 40%**

**-Creo que es hora de jugar un poco... sucio. Sonreí**

**-¿A qué te refieres? Pregntaron**

**-Grace ¿Recuerdas la apuesta que le hiciste a Nick?**

**-Si...**

**-¿Recuerdas que tuvo que hacer cuando perdío?**

**-Se dizfrazó de...¡ah!¡eres un genio! Sonrío**

**-¡vamos por ella!¡tngo una idea!**

**-No puede ser... Se ruborizo Nick**

**-Hombre...¿porqu-**

**-Fue una apuesta. Bajó la mirada**

**Era una foto en la que salia disfrazado de conejo rosa i abajo decía "¿Quieres votar por una chica en las elecciones? mejor que sea por una de verdad"**

**-Ahora si se pasaron. Rugío Kevin**

**-Si van a jugar asi. Levanto la vista con los ojos vidriosos. asi es como vamos a jugar**

**Y se fueron decididos**

**-Sabes, empiezo a sentirme mal por lo que le hicimos a Nick Dijo Grace mientras ponia la convinacion en su casillero**

**-Si, yo tmb... me impresiona que no hayan hecho nd... Comenzé a poner la mia en el mio que estaba junto al de eia**

**-Habría que disculparno-**

**Pero antes de terminar, abrío su casillero y la bañó jarabe de chocolate**

**Retrosedí y oí una camara sacando foto, pero cuando me voltee no habia nadie**

**No pasaron mas de 2 clases para que salieran los volantes con esa foto que decian "¿No se pasa de dulce?"**

**-Voy a hablar con Joe. Me fuí furiosa**

**-Joe. Dije Seria**

**-¿Qué? ¿Ya necesitas un beso? Sonrío presuntuoso**

**-Aj, ni lo sueñes, ¡pero lo que hicieron fue muy infantil!**

**-¿Qué dices de ustedes? ustedes empezaron el juego**

**-Y terminara con la victoria de Grace. Me puse cara a cara amenazante**

**-Diras la de Nick. Acercó más su rostro**

**-Ya lo veremos. Rugí a 5cm de su rostro**

**-Uf. Suspiró. Te mueres por besarme**

**-Eres un idiota. Lo empujé y me fui **

**()**

**(recuerda avisarme si te aburres)**

**Pero un idiota que tenía razon...**

**si extrañaba sus besos, no me habia besado en como 3 o 4 días y si extrañaba sus labios... ¡NO! SHT SHT SHT! ES EL ENEMIGO! ¡FOCUS!**

**Entonces sono mi celular para sacarme de mi debate conmigo misma (penelopeee)**

**-¿Moshi moshi?**

**-Ya tengo el siguiente golpe maestro. Oí alegre a Grace**

**-Solo si puede incluir a Joe como victima**

**-haha claro**

**-Perverso, esto es PERSONAL**

**Estabamos en el pasillo cuando entraron Joe y Nick con la ropa rasgada, sin un zaparo, el cabello alborotado y exaustos**

**Saqué mi camara asegurandome de sacar varias fotos de cada angulo -¿Porqué lo hicieron?**

**-¿Hacer qué? Pregunto Grace con inocencia fingida**

**- Ya encontramos las galletas de perros en las mochilas. Me miró Joe. Muy divertido ¡nos persiguieron por 15 cuadras! ****(personal)**

**-No sabemos de que hablan. ****Sonreimos**

**-Tengo una idea, juegemos limpio y que los votantes eligan al mas capaz Rugió Nick**

**-Trato. Nos dimos las espaldas y nos fuimos**

**Esa semana paso muy lento**

**Entre toda la campaña Joe con sus miraditas de "¿Ya te rendiste?" fue una semana dura**

**hasta que llego el día de las votaciones ese día**

**se daria el ultimo discurso, para el que practicabamos hasta k nick i sus secuases nos interrumpieron**

**-¿Lista para perder?**

**-Cuando sea presindeta te pondre de barrendero. Rugío Grace**

:

**Entonces estaññó la pelea**

**Mora y Kevin debatian gritando con todas sus fuerzas y yo y Joe peleabamos casi terminando con "¡lalalala no te oigoooo!"**

**Nick y Grace nos miraron perplejos aun discutiendo, se culparon el uno al otro y comenzaron una dicusion MÁS ruidosa**

**-¡CALLENSE! Gritó una voz que nos distrajó**

**Volteamos y vimos a Lily**

**-¡Estoy harta de esto!¡Me retiro de esta estúpida contienda!¡ustedes dos nisiquiera pueden tomar esto enserio!¡Lo único que les importa es vencer al otro! ¿¡Y cuando uno gane que !? ¿¡De que sirve si no ayuda a nadie!? ¡sera un asco aver perdido contra alguien a quin no le importa! ¡ME RETIRO! ¡MATENSE ENTRE USTEDES Y SUS AMIGOS TMB! Se fue furios**

**a**

**Todos guardamos un silencio incomodo**

**-Tiene razón... hemos sido unos idiotas... Suspiró Nick**

**-Lamento mucho aver mostrado esa foto tuya..**

**-Yo lamento mucho averte bañado en comida... dos veses... Movío un mechon de cabello al lado de su rostro tras suoreja. Te amo mucho, eres mi princesa, tu lo sabes**

**-Yo tmb te amo. ****Se besaron**

**-Lamento todo lo que dije... no era yo, era la competitividad. Kevin tomó las manos de Mora**

**-Yo tmb.**

**-Te amo. Se besaron**

**Era como un cuento de hadas**

**espera espera espera**

**¿y yo? :/**

**-De acuerdo, me rindo. Se me acercó Joe**

**-¿?**

**Me besó**

**-Ya no aguantaba mas sin un beso. ****Sonrío rodeando mi cintura**

**-n///n... lamento averte llamado retrasado... y lo de los perros... Dije con las mejillas en un tono carmesí**

**-Yo lamento mucho averte dicho estúpida... el estúpido fui yo...**

**-Era solo la competencia. Sonreí**

**-Te amo**

**-Joe... Acerqué mis labios sonriendo**

**-Señor Jonas-**

**-sisisi me alejo de la señorita Sakurada ya lo se...**

**-¿Qué haremos ahora? ****Preguntó Nick**

**-Tengo una idea, gane quien gane, propongo que AMBOS sean presidentes Sonreí**

**-Si yo gano tu seras mi primera dama. Le sonrío Grace a a Nick**

**-Mientras se TU primera dama, esta bien. La besó**

**Dieron el discurso juntos y pasaron de ser "Nick" y "Grace" a "Nick & Grace como un solo candidato **

**La votación termino asi:**

**70% votaron por ambos**

**14% solo por ella**

**14% solo por el**

**2% por pikachu -.-U**

**vamos a cenar i asi i nos traen la copas (las nuestras i la de nick sin alcoho T^T)**

**alcohol**

**-¡Por los presidentes! Sonreí levantando la copa**

**-¡Por los presidentes! Brindamos**

**FIN~**


End file.
